Is It Possible
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: Raven has a crush on Beastboy. When Starfire spills that he liked her too, what will happen? BBRea RobStar
1. What's Wrong

**What's Wrong**

"Azerath Metirion Zinthos," Raven chanted from her room. She had been feeling odd lately, it was a weird feeling from the pit of her stomach, and it happened anytime she passed a certain little green changeling. She had come to the conclusion that there was something wrong with her, and so she locked herself in her room, and had been meditating for the past 2 hours.

"What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "I know Beastboy's annoying, but why do I keep feeling sick when I'm near him." Her thoughts were cut short from a sudden knock on the door. She crossed the room and opened the door, to find herself face-to-face with Robin and Starfire.

"Raven are you OK?" Robin asked frowning. "You've been acting strange lately."

"Yes," an over exited alien girl said. "You have not left your room for some time now, and have been exiting the tower at all possible opportunities. I fear that maybe your brain has been sucked from you head by a-"

"I'm fine," Raven said cutting her off. The last thing she wanted right now was for the two lovebirds talking to her when she was in an even more depressed mood than usual. "I just need some time to think. So I've been going to this poetry place and hanging out there. It's a nice place to clear my mind."

The answer didn't satisfy Robin, but Starfire was content with the answer. "Than you wouldn't mind going to the mall with me later?" She asked. Raven felt her heart sink. She didn't want to go anywhere social, but it would give her a chance to get out of the tower, and away from him.

"Sure," Raven said, and instantly regretted it. Starfire gave her a bone-crushing hug and ran into her room to get ready.

Robin looked at her skeptically, "You hate going to the mall with Starfire," he said. "You could have said no, and you could have stayed here. Why do you want to leave so much? You even missed are our last mission.

"Robin," Raven said irritably. "Our last mission was to beat Cinderblock. You guys can beat him easily, and in case you forgot, I had a cold, and _you_ told me that I had to stay." Robin did remember, but she still wasn't giving him a good enough answer.

Raven knew what she had to say to get him to leave, but she wasn't sure if she should. After thinking about it quickly, she decided she'd better say it, or she might have to confess as to the real reason she wanted to leave. "Are you sure your not jealous," she asked.

"Jealous of what?" Robin asked.

"That I'm going to the mall with Starfire and your not." Raven said, Robin was quickly getting on her nerves. Robin blushed and walked away without answering. He truthfully was slightly jealous, but what bothered him was that Raven knew. He knew that she wouldn't tell anyone, but his secret getting out worried him. Raven made sure that he went back into his own room before entering hers, the last thing she wanted was for him to come back and continue harassing her.

Raven reentered her room and sat on the bed. She replayed the conversation that she had just been apart of. Then she remembered the feeling she had when she first saw the two standing in her doorway. She herself felt jealous, but of what. It wasn't of Starfire, she didn't like Robin that way, and she had no reason to be jealous of Robin, so what was it. She did know but she wasn't going to admit it. She felt jealous of the two of them together.

She also felt bad about embarrassing Robin. She wanted him to leave, but she didn't want him mad at her. She envied him because Starfire liked him the way he liked her, but that wasn't any reason to tease him. She should go apologize to Robin, but he was probably to mad at her to let her say anything at all.

Beastboy annoyed Raven, why was she falling for him. She couldn't figure out why, it wasn't logical, and she didn't even think it was possible, until this morning. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She wasn't falling for Beastboy... or was she?

She heard another knock and remembered that she was going to the mall with Star. She grabbed her wallet and opened the door to find a beaming Alien staring at her.

"Are you ready to go friend Raven?" She asked. Raven mentally kicked herself for agreeing to this, but nodded and followed Starfire out the door, as Star babbled on about things that Raven neither listened to, or cared about.


	2. At the Mall

**At the Mall**

The mall was never one of Raven's favorite places. Starfire on the other hand loved it. She would go into almost every store and would try to buy anything that looked slightly interesting. Raven had to remind Starfire that she did have a spending limit, and she would go put stuff back. Raven often thought of herself as a babysitter when she was here. She had to constantly watch her friend, or the tower would be filled with junk that no one really wanted. Raven was trying to talk Starfire out of buying a stupid looking teakettle, when her communicator went off.

She answered it and felt relived, until she saw who was on the other line.

"Hey Raven," a green boy said. "Um..." Beastboy paused. "Well Robin was cooking... and he sort of blew up the kitchen-"

"I DID NOT!" Raven heard the boy wonder scream. "YOU DID YOU LITTLE TWERP! YOU WERE THE ONE MAKING TOFU! I WASN'T EVEN IN THE KITCHEN!" BB turned into a fly so that Robin couldn't hit him as he through a plate at him.

"This is what happens when you make that nasty tofu BB!" Cyborg said ginning

"Can someone please get to the point," Raven said irritably. Starfire, who was looking over her shoulder giggled and made Raven even more angry.

"Well could you and Star pick up some food, lunch is canceled here."

"Sure," she said and she closed the communicator before anyone had the chance to say anything else. "Ready to go home?" she asked Starfire. Starfire's head drooped, she was having fun and didn't want to leave yet.

"The boys are going to get hungry, you wouldn't want them mad at you," Raven coaxed.

"No," Starfire said, her spirits falling. "Can we visit just one more shop first?"

Raven thought about it for a moment, if she agreed to take Starfire to another shop, she could stay away from the tower longer, but that would also mean that she would have to go to another shop with Starfire.

"OK, but just one more," Raven said after a moment.

"Glorious," Starfire said excitedly. "Come friend Raven!" Starfire dragged Raven across the mall into a hair salon. Raven felt her stomach clench. She hated hair salons more than any other store in the mall.

"We can only stay for a few minutes," Raven said irritably. "The boys are hungry and we have to bring them some food." Starfire wasn't listening. She sat down at the nearest chair and began thumbing through a magazine.

Raven felt strangely out of place. Suddenly a group of girls entered the salon and Raven was pushed into the chair next to Starfire. Before Raven knew what was happening, a strange woman was messing with her hair. Raven tried to explain that she didn't want her hair done, but it was no use, the woman was styling her hair and there was nothing Raven could do about.

The woman started shampooing Raven's hair, and she was tempted to use her powers to make the hair dryer hit her in the head, but she refried. Starfire happily babbled away and was in complete relaxation. Raven wasn't listing until something Starfire said made her snap to attention.

"Why did Beastboy blow up our kitchen?" Starfire asked innocently. "We can not eat if we have no where to eat in."

"He didn't mean to Starfire," Raven tried to explain. "He was trying to cook something, and blew up the kitchen."

"Oh," Starfire said. She wanted to say something else but wasn't sure if she was supposed to. She decided that she had better ask, she felt that she needed to know. "Raven, what is a 'crush?' It seems a rude thing to say that someone has a crush on someone."

Raven felt it strange that the conversation had went from Beastboy to crushes, she was going to tell Starfire to ask Robin, he always gave her English lessons before, but now she was curious. "It doesn't mean that you want to hurt anyone. It means that you like them."

Starfire looked confused, "You are my friend and I like you, does that mean that I have the crush on you?"

Raven was becoming uncomfortable with the conversation, but now she had to set Starfire strait, she didn't want Starfire going around thinking she had a crush on her. "No, it's when you like someone, more than a friend. Like the way you like Robin."

Starfire blushed immensely. "I don not know what you are talking about," she said not making eye contact.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," Raven said not wanting Starfire to drop the topic just yet. "I was just trying to give you an example. Why the sudden curiosity? Don't you usually have Robin give you English lessons?"

"Well," Starfire said still not making eye contact. "I am not sure if I am supposed to tell you. It is called a... secret I think."

"What do you mean, 'I think' you know what secret means."

"Yes, but I am not sure if our talk was a secret"

"Who?"

"Beastboy"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Why do you care Raven?"

"Don't change the subject! What were you guys talking about?"

"Beastboy said he had a crush on you!" Starfire blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth, not daring to think of the disaster she had just created.

"Come on," Raven said smiling slightly. "We said we'd pick the boys up lunch."


	3. Invasion of Privacy

**Invasion of Privacy**

Raven and Starfire arrived at the house to find the boys trying to clean up what was left of the kitchen.

"You guys want a break?" Raven asked setting 3 boxes of pizza on the table. Everyone gathered around as she opened the boxes and everyone grabbed a slice.

"Dude," Beastboy said excitedly. "You got veggie! You guys are the best!"

"It was Raven who picked out the pizza," Starfire said handing everyone paper plates. "I merely picked what we would eat. Raven wanted to go into this scary place, but I made her get pizza."

"Wow," Beastboy said, not seeming to hear anything expect that Raven had picked out his pizza. "Thanks Raven, your the best!" Raven was glad that she had her hood on, so that no one could see her blush.

"I picked out everyone's favorite," Raven said, still blushing. "It was no big deal." She kicked herself for saying that, but she didn't want anyone to know how she felt about Beastboy. Beastboy's face sunk, he should have known that Raven didn't like him enough to actually do anything nice for him. Although, she didn't get Cyborg's favorite, and she didn't even get her favorite kind. Maybe she did like him.

He finished eating and went upstairs. On his why to his room, he heard Raven's voice. She was saying something, but he couldn't quite make out what it was. He knew he shouldn't do this, but he never was good thinking things through thoroughly. He transformed into a fly, and flew into her room.

Raven was sitting on her bed with what looked like a diary in front of her. She had bewitched a pen to write down what she was thinking. Beastboy flew over to her and perched on her bed. He watched in awe at the pen, until he realized what she was writing about.

_I went to the mall with Starfire today. I didn't want to go, but I didn't think that I could stand to stay here much longer. Every time I see him, my stomach does flips. I'm finding it hard to meditate, because he keeps floating into my thoughts. Robin suspects something's up. He keeps questioning me. I swear he thinks that I work for Slade or something. For someone as smart as he is, I can't figure out why he hasn't worked out that I just have a crush on Beastboy. I don't know why, he's always annoyed me, but ever since he transformed into that beast, and saved my life, I felt differently about him. He blew up our kitchen today. Normally, I would have thought that he was a childish immature loser for it, but at the moment, I think it's kind of cute. _

Raven suddenly stopped writing. She grabbed a fly swatter and was about to smack BB when he flew off the bed. She followed him, trying to kill the annoying fly, having no idea that if she hit the fly, that she could kill her secrete love.

She cornered him, and was about to smack him, when he transformed back into a green boy again. Raven was so mad that she didn't care if he was a fly or not, she began smacking him the swatter.

"Ouch," BB screamed. "Raven stop it! That hurts! Ouch! Stop!"

Raven continued to smack him, when Robin burst in the room, quickly followed by Starfire and Cyborg. "Raven!" The boy wonder said grabbing her arm as Starfire grabbed BB and pulled him out of Raven's reach. "Why are you trying to kill Beastboy? Sure he's annoying, but you don't need to hit him!"

"He broke into my room and was reading my diary!" Raven screeched as a bookcase toppled over, almost hitting Cyborg. Everyone turned to look at Beastboy. Starfire had now let go of him, and looked as though she might push him back into Raven.

"He transformed into a fly, and was sitting on my bed, reading my diary! He should be killed!" Raven was now sitting back on her bed and looked as though she might continue to hit Beastboy, crush or no crush.

Robin glared at Beastboy, and BB started to babble, "I didn't know that she was writing in her diary! I just heard her mumbling something, so I became a fly, flew in and was going to ask her something, and then I saw how she did that thing with the pen. I thought it was cool, so I was just watching it, and then I saw that she was writing about me, so I got curious, and started reading and-"

"YOU READ WHAT I WROTE!" Raven screamed.

"I only read a little bit," BB said not making eye contact.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU READ!" Raven said, still out raged, and embarrassed. "YOU READ MY DIARY! HOW COULD YOU INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE THAT!"

"Raven stop yelling," Robin said breaking up the fight. "Beastboy, you shouldn't have broke into Raven's room, and invaded her privacy like that. You both need to calm down some. I want you both to stay in here until you both apologize, and make up."

Starfire went over and whispered something in Robin's ear. Robin blushed, "on second thought, maybe Raven should calm down, and BB should have to clean the kitchen for a week. That way we will still have 5 members of the team.


	4. The Mirror of Emotions

I'd like to thank everyone for their great reviews! I'd especially like to thank Regrem Erutaerc for his helpful e-mail. It really helped with this chapter. I've had extreme writer's block, so I haven't updated for a while. Sorry about the inconvenience, Well, on with the chapter!

**The Mirror of Emotions**

Raven sat in her room. It had been three days since her little outburst, yet she doubted that Beastboy had forgiven her yet. She needed to do something, but what. She had them mirror that allowed her to go into her mind in her side table drawer.

_It's too dangerous _she thought.

He's been there once before, a voice from inside her mind piped up, it was knowledge.

_He almost got hurt when he was there, don't you remember?_

Yes we remember!It was anger this time.We were there! And in case you've forgotten, everyone made it out fine, well expect for father, but that's not important right now. Just do it, so we can get this whole thing over with!

How can you hope to just 'get this whole thing over with'affection said, slightly hurt.You can't rush these things, they take time. You really should, let him in though, It's the only way you can tell him how you feel without making something blow up. 

Will everyone stop fighting! We shouldn't be acting like this!This time happiness was butting in.Everyone just needs to calm down, Raven should go and get Beastboy so that we don't have to worry about anything. This whole thing will turn out great!

You sound like Starfire. She's right though, go get him, tell him how you feel, so that I can stopsounding like affection!Anger said again.

_OK, OK! Raven was getting annoyed by her emotions quickly. I think we should get a second opinion, one that isn't in my mind! _She added, as her emotions tried to speak again._ I'll ask Starfire, she's already in the middle of this conflict anyway. Besides, if Beastboy can trust I should, right?_

Raven left her room, and headed to Starfire's room. She knocked on the door and was greeted by an over exited alien.

"Friend Raven," Starfire said happily. "What brings you to my room?"

"Well," Raven said choosing her words carefully. "It's about Beastboy." Starfire's grin widened, she ushered Raven into her room, and offered her a seat on her bed.

"Starfire, what I'm about to tell you is a secret, so no telling anyone!" Raven began.

"I promise that I shall never tell anyone" Starfire said joyfully, Raven never wanted to talk to her, the fact that she was spilling her guts to her, made Starfire feel as happy as if Robin had just walked into her room,

"OK, here goes. To keep my emotions under control, I have this mirror. It's a portal into my mind so to speak. Other people can go in there to, with or without my permission." Raven angrily remembered the last time someone had been in the mirror. "In this place, you can see the different sides of my personality. Each one can express themselves without anything blowing up.

"I was thinking about taking Beastboy there, he's been there once before, and I thought that maybe, he would be able to handle another trip there. That way I can tell him how I feel about him, without the tower sinking. So, what do you think?"

Starfire was still trying to let everything Raven had said sink in. After a moments pause she finally began to speak, "I think that it is a glorious idea. I believe that allowing Beastboy to enter you mind, is a good choice."

Raven stood up. "I'll go get Beastboy," Raven said, suddenly her face fell. "He won't come, if I invite him into my room, he'll think that I'm going to kill him after what happened the other day." Raven sank back to the bed; she'd been crazy to think that the plan would work.

Starfire's emerald eyes lit up. "I have an idea," she announced. "I will call him, say that I need his assistance with something, and then we will bring him into your room, you'll explain what is going to happen, and he shall enter your mirror."

Raven slapped herself on the forehead, Why hadn't she thought of that? It would have to work, if it didn't, then the tower might be under water in a couple of hours.

Beastboy had agreed to come to Raven's mind. They entered the world and Beastboy had a strange feeling. He looked around, yet could not find any of Raven's emotions.

"Rea," He asked. "Where is everyone?"

"Their coming," she replied. "They should be here soon." She sat down and began to wait for the 'meeting' to begin. Beastboy was steadily becoming more freaked out by the strange place he was in. He was about to ask what was taking so long when he saw a group of hooded figures walking toward him.

"Hello Beastboy," a girl in a purple cape said as soon as she saw him.

"It is so nice to see you again!" A pink clad girl said excitedly.

Beastboy was soon encircled by Raven's emotions, all seeming to want to talk to him first.

Three stayed behind. One wore a gray cloak, the other wore orange, and the last was clad in red. Raven let out a loud whistle, and everyone was quiet.

"Beastboy," Raven began. "The one in pink is Happiness, the one in yellow is Knowledge, brown is Wisdom, green is Bravery, purple is Affection, and the three over there," she pointed to the three emotions that had held back. "Are Timid (gray), Rudeness (orange), and Anger (red)."

Raven finished introducing everyone and smiled at Beastboy, who looked more confused than usual. "Did you get all that?" she asked. He smiled weakly, but didn't answer.

"Affection," Raven continued (Beastboy racked his mind, which one was Affection?), "Wanted to tell you something." Raven sat back down as a purple version of herself stepped towards Beastboy.

"On behalf of all of us," she started. "I wanted to tell you that I strongly care about you." Beastboy blushed. He wished that this Raven could come back to earth, he liked her.

Beastboy noticed that everyone was looking at him, was he supposed to say something? He was lost for words and felt even more embarrassed. Leave it to him to ruin the first chance of happiness with Raven.

"Oh we embarrassed the poor thing," an orange Raven said. "Maybe we should have waited to tell him that. Now he doesn't want to talk to anyone."

Beastboy knew he had to say something, but what? "So it was true," he said turning to the Raven that brought him to this strange gathering. "What you said about your stomach."

"_Every time I see him, my stomach does flips. I'm finding it hard to meditate, because he keeps floating into my thoughts._" A yellow girl with thick glasses quoted. Beastboy blushed even more, along with Raven.

"Of course it's true," the purple Raven spoke up again. "I'm still a part of Raven, I just can't come out, it's dangerous." She sighed and was quite once again.

Knowledge spoke up again, "We are parts of Raven, anything we say is true. We aren't capable of making things up just to embarrass you."

Beastboy took a seat next to Raven, and listened as each of the emotions had their turn to talk to him. After Everyone had their turn, Raven took Beastboy home, and they were silent, while they waited for the other to speak.


	5. Awkward Silence

**Awkward Silence**

A million thoughts swarmed through Beastboy's mind. The only question was where to begin? Before he could say anything Raven began talking, "So how'd you like your visit?" She asked not looking him in the eye, anger had been particularly mean to him, and she had gone last. Raven knew that her words were still running through his head. Beastboy, however hadn't heard a word anyone said, except for the first person who spoke. Raven liked him? Is that possible?

"It was," Beastboy said snapping back to the present. "Interesting... Can you go back sometime?"

"If you want," Raven said, pleasantly surprised. "I thought you'd be mad after what anger said."

"I, um," Beastboy wasn't sure if he should tell Raven that he hadn't heard a word any of the emotions had said. "Well, you see, after, um, um, the one in the purple cape."

"Affection?" Raven said, worried about what he might say next.

"Yeah," he said. "Well, um, I was, um, kinda not over what she, um, said, and I, um, didn't really listen to what anyone else said, because," he blushed uncontrollably, "I didn't want anything that anyone said to, um, change what how I felt about what she said," Raven blushed.

Beastboy was very close to her now. She wanted to kiss him, but she was afraid. What if she did do something terrible? Beastboy was even closer to her now. She no longer cared; she leaned forward as well, and in came Cyborg.

Raven now knew how Starfire and Robin felt. Cyborg really needed to stop barging in on people, especially in Raven's room, that was dangerous. Cyborg instantly realized that he once again had come at the wrong time. He was just concerned for BB's health, if Raven killed him, then the team would be really messed up (and he wouldn't have anyone to play video games).

"Uh," Why did this always happen to him? "Did I come at a bad time," with one look on his friends faces, he knew the answer. "Sorry, standard question. I'll just be leaving now," he left the room, "Robin, there not killing each other, this is a new record!" He hollered, to the living room.

Beastboy and Raven sat on her bed, Beastboy wanted more than anything to try and kiss her again, but the mood was lost. He now felt really bad about all the times he'd walked in on them. Raven seemed even more angry than usual. Beastboy knew only one thing to do to keep her from running down stairs and killing Cyborg.

He leaned in and kissed her. Raven was shocked at first, but returned the kiss gladly. When they finally broke apart, there was a squeal echoing from through out the room. Raven looked to see an over exited Starfire, apparently Cyborg wasn't alone when he came in. Raven rather then blowing up in Starfire's face, went to the closet and poked the ceiling, to see the boy wonder falling at her feet.

They all looked embarrassed (expect for Starfire, who was just happy that her friends were together). "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!" Raven yelled menacingly. Everyone feared for their lives, even Beastboy was afraid that she would kill him, just for being within the limits of her room. Starfire was so startled that she bumped into Raven's side table, and broke her mirror!

A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer so here goes- I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, I would be writing scripts, not fan fictions. Also I would like to mention that the red Raven is called both Rage and Anger, so my story is accurate, if you have any questions regarding this you can talk to my source of info, Regrem Erutaerc.


	6. A place Called Azerath

**A Place Called Azerath**

Beastboy stood stunned at what he was seeing, in the middle of the room there was a huge blue thing. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but that wasn't going to stop him from going into it. He walked into the portal and felt himself flying through nothingness. _This must be what it's like for the girls to fly, _he thought.

Before he could think too much into it he saw a strange design coming toward him. He didn't have much time to think about what it was though. Soon he was in a strange place, somewhere he had never seen before, yet he recognized instantly, it was Azerath. Everywhere he looked he saw strange building and people all wearing the same cloak that Raven always wore.

"Raven," he called. "Raven where are you?" He didn't expect an answer, but it was still a disappointment that there was no response. He noticed that everyone was staring at him, some one even pointed to a building to his left. He turned and walked into the building, it was his only lead on where to find Raven.

"Raven," he called upon entering. "Are you in here?" Once again he was disappointed in his attempts to find the missing girl. He sighed and sat on a near by bench. _Why did I have to come here? _He asked himself, there was no why he'd be able to find Raven, by the time he'd searched the whole planet, then she'd have already gone back to earth.

"Excuse me sir," a woman asked, she was had the same cloak, and hair color as Raven, but was a lot older, with longer hair. "May I ask why you are yelling my daughters name?"

Beastboy was stunned; this was Raven's mother. This was the woman who had given birth to his girlfriend, and now she talking to him. "Well..." Beastboy said, unable to find the words he needed. "I'm trying to find her... Did you say you were her mother?"

"Yes," she replied sounding slightly annoyed, yet still kind. "Who are you? And why is it so important that you find her, did she do something wrong? Is she hurt?"

"I'm Beastboy," he struggled to remember what question came next. "I'm a friend of hers, she's missing and I'm trying to find her, so she can come back home, she didn't do anything wrong, and I don't think she's hurt." He finished felling triumphant that he managed to keep calm, and answer all of her questions.

"How did you get here?"

"There was this portal thing in Raven's room, so I walked into it, and now I'm here."

"You live with Raven?"

"Yeah, she's a member of the same team as me."

"What team?"

"The Teen Titans."

"Why did Raven come back to Azerath, she said that she was happy on earth?" Beastboy was confused as to how Raven could have told her mom she was happy on earth, without mentioning she was a Titan.

"Starfire, another girl on our team, broke her mirror that she uses for meditation, so I think she came here to get it fixed. I think she was planing on coming home, she left one her emotions on earth."

"Which one?"

"Brave, I think, the one with the green cloak." He was quickly becoming annoyed with the interrogation he was being put through.

"She must be at the repair palace." Raven's mother stood up, and walked out of the building.

"Hey wait up! I'm coming too!" Beastboy yelled running after her.

"This is just great!" Cyborg yelled, "Now we're missing Raven and BB!"

"Calm down Cyborg," Robin said. "I'm sure they'll turn up, until then, we'll just have to get along without them. The quiet might take some getting used to though," he added as an afterthought.

"You do not have anyway of contacting our friend?" Starfire asked the green Raven.

"Nope," she said sitting next to Cyborg. "She can only call us, and that only works when the mirror is in tact, and since I'm standing here, clearly the mirror is broken. Therefor I have no way of contacting any of the emotions, or Raven. However, I can tell you that she isn't on earth anymore, so she's on Azerath."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING US THIS?" Cyborg yelled outraged.

"Thought you already knew."

"HOW COULD WE HAVE KNOWN THAT?"

"Beastboy figured it out, that's why he's on Azerath."

"BB'S THERE TOO! HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?"

"Cyborg calm down!" Robin yelled.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN!

"Please friends," Starfire said trying to calm everyone down. "You must stop this bickering so we can find our friends."

"Starfire's right," Robin said. "We need to keep calm, and find Beastboy and Raven."

"Then lets go to Azerath then," Brave said, getting annoyed.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Cyborg had now stopped yelling, but was still angry that someone had been keeping secrets from him. He didn't think that it was fair that Brave knew where his friends were, and no one else knew that there was a note.

"Through the portal," she paused and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "It's still up, we can go through it, and meet up with the missing titans in no time."

"Where is the portal?" Cyborg questioned.

"In Raven's room, where else?"

"Let's get going," Robin said before anyone else could start fighting. "Brave lead the way to Azerath."

"Thought you'd never ask."

A/N: This would be a perfect cliffhanger, but I haven't updated in a while, so I guess I won't torture anyone.

Raven sat in a small shop waiting to be able to see the guy in charge. She'd been waiting in the room for at least half an hour, with all of her emotions. She had received some strange looks, but since she'd joined the titans she had grown used to it. After what seemed like forever someone finally came out and asked her what she needed.

She explained what happened, and asked if he would be able to fix her mirror.

"I don't want to go back in the mirror," one of the emotions piped up. "I like it in the real world. Besides I think that Beastboy wants us there, or at least me." Raven didn't even have to look to tell that it was Affection.

"Please tell me you can get them back into the mirror," Raven pleaded. "I don't think I would be able to keep all of them out of trouble, keep them from embarrassing me, and save earth at the same time."

"It shouldn't be that hard to fix," the man replied. He was going to say something else when two figures burst into the room, one hooded and the other green.

"RAVEN!"

"Mom, Beastboy?"

"Rae we were looking everywhere for you!" Beastboy said running over and hugging her. Affection jumped in and returned his hug while Raven talked to her mom.

"I'd hate to brake up this little reunion," the man said. "But I'll be needing all of the emotions and the original to fix this blasted mirror."

Raven headed over to the man and started counting. "Oh no!" she said looking around. "We left Brave at the tower when we first left. How are we supposed to fix the stupid thing if I don't have all of my emotions.

The other titans had made it into Raven's room, through the portal, and were now walking around Azerath, trying to find their missing friends.

"RAVEN"

"RAVEN, BEASTBOY"

"YO, BB WHERE ARE YOU?"

"FRIENDS IT IS US, YOUR TEAM MATES. WE WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU."

Brave sat down on a bench and began to mediate. "Their looking for us, but I can't figure out where they are," she announced.

"I thought you said that you couldn't contact them without the mirror being in tact," Cyborg said skeptically.

"I can't _contact _them, but I'm only a part of Raven, so I can get a pretty good idea of what she's doing. It's like when you loose an arm or something, you can't tell exactly where it is, but you have tracking devices so that you can find it. It's complicated, but they are looking for us."

"In that case, do you know where they are?"

"There coming down the street, about 2 blocks down," she replied smiling.

"YOU MEAN YOU CAN TELL EXACTLIY WHERE THEY ARE?"

"Uh Cyborg," Robin said tapping him on the shoulder and pointing down the street, they're right there, calling us. She just saw them, if you weren't yelling at her, you would have noticed." Cyborg blushed and ran down the street to his missing friends.

"I told you so," knowledge said to Raven. "Now we're going be looking for them forever."

"No we won't," she said pointing to a giant half-robot running down the street, "they found us."

"RAVEN, BEASTBOY, OTHER RAVENS!"

"CYBORG!" Beastboy yelled in response.

"Will you stop yelling!" Raven said, becoming annoyed quickly. "Where are the others? We need Brave to fix the mirror.

"She's coming," Cyborg said pointing behind him.

Right on cue Starfire let out a joyful shriek, "friends! We have found you! We searched, and went through a portal of some kind and now have found you!" She gave everyone a bone-breaking hug, and grinned.

Robin and Brave caught up with everyone. Robin looked slightly embarrassed, everyone was staring at the odd group as if they were caring some kind of monster from Starfire's home planet.

"As touching as this is," one of the emotions standing in the group said. "We really should get back to the repair shop and get the mirror fixed." Everyone agreed and they made their way back to the shop.

They had had the mirror repaired, and made it back to earth, with only one copy of each titan. It took a few days for normality to return to the tower, but after 3 monsters and an encounter with Slade, things seemed to be back to normal. Beastboy and Raven continued to date, and get on each other's nerves, but some things never change. Cyborg didn't talk to Raven for about a week, he felt cheated out of his best friend (and didn't forgive her for what Brave had done).

Starfire had to ask Robin what the concept of 'dating' was, and a very uncomfortable afternoon took place. In the end Robin made Raven explain it to her, and Starfire insisted that she didn't understand, and Robin took her out for a date. It wasn't until afterward that she secretly told Raven that she had an ex boyfriend on Tameran.


	7. Letter From the Author

To my readers,

I apologize for the last chapter of my story. I'm currently working on 2 others, and wanted to get that one out of the way. It's no excuse for the chapter, I know that it sounded rushed, and it kind of was, but I still hope that you'll read my next ones. I'm deeply sorry that the story seemed rushed, and wasn't as good as some of my other works.

As I said, I do have another 2 stories coming out, and I promise that they will be much better. I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope that you will read the other ones. One is for a different show, so if anyone here likes LOST then they should read my next story. I also have another for Teen Titans coming out, it's my first horror story, and should be up soon. I beg you, R&R.

Finally I wish to thank Regrem Erutaerc for all of his help with this story. I wouldn't have been able to get the story down right without his help. Please read my other stories, they'll be much better.

Thank you for reading my story,

Hurt Deep Inside


End file.
